The Infinity War : War and Loss
by Donna Vito Frutti
Summary: My take on the latest Avengers movie, The Infinity War. The start of the movie regarding Asgardians has been tweaked a little, and the aftermath of the war has been envisioned. And families torn apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Infinity War - Prologue**

The brothers, Loki and Thor look upon the massive spaceship in front of them.

Loki speaks.

"I know that ship. The design. It's Thanos."

"How do you know him?"

"He sent me to New York."

"What does he want?"

"Death. That, and the Infinity Stones."

Thor gets ready to fight it out and Loki becomes the voice of reason once more. Loki stops him with a hand on his arm.

"Thor..."

Thor stops and turns to his brother.

"You cannot win this fight."

"What do you propose?" Thor listens to reason.

"We must flee."

"What?"

"There's no other way. He'll kill us all. You don't know him like I do, Thor."

Loki produces the tesseract.

"We can't make an entire ship of people just disappear."

"They can't.

"You can." He says. "I'm sorry, brother-"

"Loki, stop. No, wait!" Knowing his brother only too well, Thor stops Loki with a hand on his arm.

"Not me. I cannot abandon ship. Not without our people. Not without you."

Loki sighs.

"Well, then, I suggest you choose fast. I can only send one of us in time."

As if to prove his point, the ship rocks from the impact of a missile.

Thor and Loki look to Valkyrie who refuses.

"I'm not running again."

Thor turns to Bruce.

"Bruce!

"Bruce, Earth needs you. You must go back to the headquarters and warn them. Tell them Thanos is coming."

"Tell them he's coming for the Stones." Loki adds.

"Me? Are you-" Bruce frowns.

"Quick," says Valkyrie. "He's almost here."

A large dent appears on the side of the ship.

Summoning all his strength, and magic, Loki powers the tesseract and creates a portal.

"Farewell, my green friend." Loki says with a smile. "This may well be the last time we see each other."

The portal closes after Bruce. Loki struggles from the effort needed to keep it open. And then makes the cube vanish into thin air.

Korg is facing the dent. Valkyrie joins him beside Loki.

"Send a distress signal," Loki tells her.

"I want to fight."

Loki turns to her. "And you will. But there's no point in fighting if there's no rescue coming."

Their hands touch briefly.

"Go," he says.

She looks to Thor, and then back to Loki.

She bows, locks gaze with Loki for a moment, and leaves.

"Look at you, giving orders like a pro."

"I've been doing some ruling in your absence, brother."

Another bang.

Loki turns to the people.

"Champions, Sarkaarians, to me! Friends, Fighters, to me! To me!"

Obeying their leader just like the last time, they join him and gather behind him.

"I thought we couldn't win this fight." Thor says.

"We can't. But we can delay him. Buy some time. Maybe even negotiate."

"Loki."

Thor places his arm on his brother's shoulder mirroring their first meeting in New York.

"If you die, I'm going to kill you."

Loki smiles, and places his arm on his brother's shoulder.

"Likewise, brother."

Heimdall is beside Loki. As the ship rocks one last time, Loki turns to him. He wraps his fingers inconspicuously around the latter's wrist.

Heimdall is taken aback for a brief moment.

"Do you _see_?"

Heimdall slowly nods. "You've truly grown."

"That's an order. Do you understand?"

"I understand. My Prince."

"It's the only way."

There is a blast that opens up a huge hole in the ship. And Thanos enters through it.

Thor, Loki, and their loyal crew beside them face their latest foe.

"My, my, what have we here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue:**

Okoye brings her spear down relentlessly.

"Again, again!"

Shuri blocks the attacks, although she was also tiring fast.

"Enough, Okoye." She gives up, sprawled on the ground.

"Get up!"

"I want to stop."

"You're the ruler of Wakanda, now. You're the Black Panther. You do not stop."

"It's my brother who was the Black Panther, not me. I'm just a scientist. T'challa was the born fighter. _Not me._ "

"Nobody is born a fighter, Shuri. They train hard to become one. You've trained beside your father and brother. And I've taught you myself. Now get up."

"No!"

"Shuri-" The older woman warns.

"Okoye, please."

Shuri throws down her weapon.

"Just allow me to mourn. Please," Shuri says and sobs. "I just lost my brother. I want T'challa back.

"I want my brother back. I wish-I wish-"

In a rare display of emotion, Okoye reaches down to put an arm around the young girl to comfort her.

"So do I, Little One," She says to herself. "So do I."


End file.
